King Solomon's Mine Breakdown
King Solomon's Mine (Difficult) Chart for Solomon's Mine Difficult Here: http://i.imgur.com/beRzsjk.png To beat this dungeon, you need an Auto-healer capable of healing 3600ish health per round, and at least 8-9K health at a minimum. On most levels, if you can take out one heavy hitter, or make sure the monsters are de-synched (aren't on the same attack cooldowns), you should be fine. ...If you have over 12,000 health (around 12,500), you can auto-spin to victory. may vary... I only know what I have documented from running the Difficult mine twice, so numbers have been rounded to the next highest hundred as a buffer, just to be on the safe side Level 1 This level should pose no difficulty... try to stall out for all of your shooter skills by placing minimum bet. Level 2 This is the only big threat with an 8-9K health team. Even with an auto-healer healing 3600 per round, You will die after round 5 unless you have just over 12,000 HP (12,200). Use a shooter to kill one of the Frost Golems to ensure survival, then stall to max skills again. Blue Golem - 4800 dmg - 4 Blue Golem - 4800 dmg - 4 Blue Warrior - 3000 dmg - 5 Red Warrior - 3200 dmg - 5 Level 3 Green Skeleton - 2300 dmg - 6 Green Warrior - 3100 dmg - 5 Red Zombie - 2500 dmg - 6 Green Fairy - 1200 dmg - 0 Level 4 Green Crocodile - 1300 dmg - 4 Blue Spider - 1200 dmg - 3 Red Parrot - 1400 dmg - 4 Level 5 Red Fairy - 1200 dmg - 0 Red Golem - 4800 dmg - 3 Blue Fairy - 1200 dmg - 0 Level 6 Red Warrior - 3200 dmg - 4 Blue Skeleton - 2200 dmg - 6 Blue Skeleton - 2200 dmg - 6 Red Warrior - 3200 dmg - 4 Level 7 With 8-9K health and an 3.5K auto-healer, this should be no issue... Green Warrior - 3100 dmg - 5 Green Fairy - 1200 dmg - 0 Blue Warrior - 3000 dmg - 5 Level 8 I would recommend taking out a Skeleton or the Fairy first, just to make sure all the cooldown timers don't line up so everything attacks you in one turn. Blue Skeleton - 2200 dmg - 6 Red Zombie - 2500 dmg - 4 Green Skeleton - 2300 dmg - 6 Red Fairy - 1200 dmg - 0 Level 9 ...again, just to be safe, use a shooter to take out the golem. Blue Spider - 1200 dmg - 2 Green Crocodile - 1300 dmg - 4 Red Parrot - 1400 dmg - 4 Blue Golem - 4300 dmg - 3 Level 10 - Boss Level This level is easier then it looks at first. After the initial cooldowns, all the enemies revert to a full cooldown of 7, which means that all the bosses will be permanently de-synched, which lets you auto-spin to victory. Blue Shell Fairy - 4300 dmg - Cooldown: 3 ... 7 Green Tauron - 4000 dmg - Cooldown: 5 ... 7 Red Arachne - 4300 dmg - Cooldown: 7 ... 7 Congratulations, you just made 60,000 gold (+ Guild bonuses) ...rinse, repeat.